Kirin Scandal
by Hyuuga Cherry
Summary: Kirin, Sekolah unggulan dan Kaito, sekolah bangkrut bergabung. Saling meremehkan, diskriminasi, dan permusuhan sudah pasti terjadi. Tapi persahabatan, kesabaran, dan cinta juga menjadi warna yang menghiasai permusuhan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**Kirin Scandal © **Hyuuga Cherry

.

.

**Warnings : **

AU, OOC, GJ, Typo bertaburan, n segala hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Sedikit terinspirasi dari **Laskar Pelangi, Sungkyunkwan Scandal, **dan **Dream High**.

.

**Summary : **

Kirin, Sekolah unggulan dan Kaito, sekolah bangkrut bergabung. Saling meremehkan, diskriminasi, dan permusuhan sudah pasti terjadi. Tapi persahabatan, kesabaran, dan cinta juga menjadi warna yang menghiasai permusuhan mereka.

.

.

* * *

;::CHAPTER 1::;

.

.

Hening dan suram.

Hanya itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di dalam ruang rapat pengurus yayasan. Para anggota rapat tampak tak percaya dengan keputusan sang ketua yayasan. Mereka bengong menatap pria lima puluh tahunan yang malah asyik bertatap mesra dengan wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, anda sedang tidak bercanda kan?" ujar seorang pria ber-_nametag_ Shiranui Genma.

Yang ditanyai malah balas menatap Genma dengan cengiran lebar. "Apa kau berpikir aku sudah gila? Tentu saja aku tidak tidak bercanda. Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti seorang pelawak?"

Genma masih akan menyela, "Tapi…"

Jiraiya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan muka Genma, "Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagipula sekolah itu milikku dan istriku, jadi apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?"

Seketika ucapan protes berdengung di penjuru ruangan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Jiraiya sama sekali. Pria itu malah melanjutkan aksi tatap-tatapan mesra dengan wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya.

Beberapa saat setelah aksi protes dari anggota-anggota rapat mereda, Jiraiya berdiri dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang tegas. Tentu saja semua orang yang ada di sana langsung diam. Jiraiya menatap satu per satu orang yang duduk di kursi rapat.

"Hari ini, sudah ditetapkan. SMA Kirin dan SMA Kaito akan bergabung menjadi satu sekolah!"

~:~:~

Sebenarnya apa permasalahannya?

Kasak-kusuk mengenai bergabungnya Kirin dan Kaito menyebar ke seluruh kota Konoha. Tentu saja semua murid dari kedua sekolah yang bersangkutan sudah tahu tentang ini. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang senang akan hal ini, baik dari Kirin maupun Kaito.

Di Konoha, tidak ada yang tidak tahu SMA Kirin dan SMA Kaito. Dua sekolah swasta ini sangat dikenal oleh masyarakat. Bedanya, Kirin dikenal sebagai sekolah unggulan, berkelas, bertaraf internasional, dan mempunyai segudang prestasi membanggakan baik di kota, nasional, maupun di internasional. Murid-muridnya dikenal pandai, elegan, berkelas karena semuanya dari kalangan atas, dan banyak kelebihan. Bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu, pemerintah Jepang telah mengukuhkan sekolah ini sebagai salah satu SMA terbaik di seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Sedangkan SMA Kaito, sekolah ini dikenal dengan segudang kekurangan dan kenakalannya. Sekolah ini hanya sudi dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang tidak berniat sekolah atau tidak punya biaya untuk sekolah. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari sekolah ini. Karena itu, sedikit sekali orang tua yang mau memasukkan anak mereka ke sini. Bahkan tahun ini, tidak ada satu pun yang mendaftarkan anak mereka ke sini. Jadi untuk angkatan kelas X adalah nihil!

SMA Kaito saat ini hanya memiliki dua puluh tiga orang murid, 12 orang kelas XI dan 11 orang kelas XII dengan jumlah guru hanya empat orang. Miris bukan? Sekolah ini akan dibubarkan, tapi 23 murid itu tidak mau putus sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade, melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan murid-muridnya. Termasuk merayu teman kecilnya, Jiraiya, sang ketua yayasan SMA Kirin.

Dan voila! Berhasil.

Jiraiya yang memang sudah cinta mati dengan Tsunade sejak kecil pun akhirnya menikahi wanita seksi itu. Tsunade berhasil meyelamatkan ke-23 muridnya dengan bantuan Jiraiya. Jiraiya setuju untuk memasukkan 23 orang murid Kaito menjadi murid SMA Kirin dengan beasiswa!

~:~:~

Saat ini jam dinding raksasa di puncak gedung SMA Kirin menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tapi tidak biasanya hari itu sekolah sudah ramai. Hampir semua murid Kirin sudah datang ke sekolah. Padahal mereka akan memulai pelajaran pertama jam setengah delapan.

Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah berita bahwa 23 orang murid SMA Kaito yang sudah bangkrut akan memasuki gerbang Kirin pada hari ini. Tentu saja mereka ingin melihat sang 'penyusup' yang mereka anggap akan menodai kecemerlangan sekolah mereka.

Di dalam salah satu kelas di lantai tiga, beberapa orang duduk di depan jendela yang memperlihatkan gerbang Kirin. Mereka adalah anak-anak populer di sekolah ini, tentu saja mereka juga ingin melihat sang 'penyusup' sama seperti yang lain.

"Kalian lihat itu? Tampaknya sebentar lagi anak-anak Kaito akan datang ke sini." Ucap pemuda bermata hitam sambil melirik teman-temannya.

"Kau benar, Sai. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kakek mesum itu. Hanya karena nenek tua itu, dia rela mengotori sekolah kita dengan anak-anak pecundang." Pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya menyambung perkataan Sai.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu mereka. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Neji? Shikamaru? Gaara? Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya malah diam saja, Sai menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia mengikuti kelima sahabatnya yang tengah mengamati gerbang sekolah. Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, tapi mereka juga ingin tahu siapa saja yang akan menjadi 'teman baru' mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang SMA Kirin.

"Ya, ampun. Kenapa mereka semua menunggu di depan? Bagaimana ini?" ucap salah satu murid Kaito yang bertubuh gempal, Akimichi Chouji.

"Aku juga bingung, bagaimana kita harus masuk kalau sambutannya saja seperti itu?" timpal temannya yang berambut cokelat dicepol dua, Tenten.

Di depan gerbang raksasa Kirin, hampir semua murid Kaito sudah berkumpul, bersiap untuk masuk. Tapi mereka jadi panik saat tahu jika hampir semua calon teman baru mereka sudah bersiap 'menyambut' mereka.

Hingga jam tujuh, para murid SMA Kaito masih belum mau masuk ke Kirin, apalagi saat mereka melihat makin banyak saja siswa-siswi Kirin yang berkumpul di balkon-balkon sekolah ingin melihat kedatangan mereka.

Mereka bukannya takut, tapi mereka tidak terbiasa menjadi sorotan seperti itu. Walaupun selama ini mereka telah menjadi sorotan dari masyarakat sekitar, tapi kali ini sama sekali berbeda. Mereka melihat lagi ke arah Kirin dengan cemas, apalagi saat balkon-balkon gedung sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa elit itu. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga bisa melihat banyak yang berkumpul di depan jendela kelas yang menghadap ke gerbang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak-anak?"

Suara merdu sekaligus penuh wibawa mengejutkan mereka. Ternyata Tsunade sudah berada di belakang mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Apalagi yang kalian tunggu?"

Tsunade melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju gerbang Kirin yang terbuka lebar seakan siap menelan mereka semua. Sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat masuk!" Tsunade memerintah dengan nada yang menggelegar, membuat murid-murid itu ciut. Dengan langkah yang terpaksa dan seperti diseret-seret, mereka mengikuti Tsunade, melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang mengerikan yang mereka yakini akan menjadi mimpi buruk mereka.

~:~:~

Kasak-kusuk kian terdengar riuh saat gerombolan murid Kaito memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Teriakan di mana-mana, ada yang mencemooh, ada yang memandang rendah, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, dan berbagai macam ekspresi terpeta di setiap wajah mereka.

Sementara itu, para objek yang dipandangi pun merasa sangat malu. Mereka bahkan tidak berani mengangkat muka mereka. Hingga mereka dituntun menuju kelas baru mereka, tatapan beratus pasang mata mengikuti kemana pun langkah mereka. Tenten, yang dikenal 'tukang ribut' pun diam seribu bahasa. Chouji bahkan tidak menyentuh keripik kentangnya sama sekali, dia menatap teman-temannya yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tenten.

Minder. Jelas.

SMA Kaito tidak memiliki seragam, mereka memakai pakaian bebas saat di sekolah dan itu pun jelas bukan pakaian yang pantas untuk menginjak sekolah megah ini. Inuzuka Kiba contohnya, dia hanya memakai kaus oblong hijau, celana jeans kusam‒ terbaik yang ia punya, hanya dipakai untuk hari ini‒ dan jaket jeans biru yang sama sekali tidak memperkeren penampilannya.

Urakan. Preman. Berantakan. Tidak berkelas.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali terpikir di benak 'teman-teman' baru mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berbaur dengan kaum atas seperti itu. Lihat saja seragamnya. Seragam rompi biru tua elegan yang sangat rapi, dengan dasi kupu-kupu cantik berwarna merah-putih untuk perempuan, dasi bergaris merah-putih untuk laki-laki, dipadu dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan bawahan biru tua. Setiap murid Kirin memakai sepatu yang bagus, aksesoris yang cantik namun tetap terlihat mewah, dan disempurnakan dengan wajah-wajah rupawan mereka.

Cantik. Berkelas.

Tsunade hanya bisa meringis prihatin. Ia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan murid-muridnya saat ini, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka tidak putus sekolah. Meskipun terlihat urakan di luar dan seperti tidak niat belajar, tapi anak-anak itu penuh semangat dan cukup pintar. Hanya saja pandangan masyarakat terhadap sekolah mereka membuat mereka tertekan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

"Nah, kalian sudah sampai di kelas kalian. Untuk yang kelas sebelas, kelas kalian di ujung koridor. Untuk kelas dua belas, kelas kalian di sini." Tsunade berbicara sambil menatap satu per satu muridnya.

"Baik, Nona Tsunade." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalian tunggu saja di kelas, nanti guru yang akan mengajar di kelas kalian akan segera datang." Setelah itu, Tsunade pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah mereka semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing, tidak berapa lama kemudian dua orang guru pun datang dan masuk ke dua kelas itu.

**Di kelas XI Kaito**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Teriak seorang guru pria yang berpenampilan sedikit nyentrik.

"Pagi!" Anak-anak itu membalas dengan semangat, tidak mau meninggalkan kesan buruk di hari pertama mereka.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Maito Guy. Aku akan menjadi guru sementara dulu untuk Bahasa Jepang kalian. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucap guru itu sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

Hening.

Guy jadi salah tingkah sendiri, ia berdehem pelan lalu membuka buku catatan kecilnya.

"Oke, ini adalah kelas sebelas. Ada dua belas murid di sini, jadi…" Omongannya terhenti saat menghitung jumlah murid yang duduk di kursi. Guy mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa cuma ada sebelas orang? Satu orang lagi kemana?"

Kontan saja para murid menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari tahu siapa di antara mereka yang tidak masuk.

"Akimichi Chouji ada?"

Chouji terkejut dan langsung mengacungkan tangannya. "Hadir."

"Akira Naoki." Naoki langsung mengacungkan tangannya juga.

"Tenten, Kei Ishida, Hiroshi Matsuyama, Tayuya, Ai Sato, Inuzuka Kiba, Zaku, Temujin, Zabuza, Haruno Sakura." Guy memanggil satu per satu nama siswa dan semuanya menjawab hadir kecuali satu orang.

"Haruno Sakura?" Guy memanggil lagi.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Haruno Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" Tidak ada yang menjawab selama beberapa saat.

"Sensei!" Tayuya bersuara, "Sakura tidak bisa masuk, neneknya sakit."

"Oh, baiklah." Guy mengangguk mengerti. Sementara itu, Tayuya hanya tersenyum saat pandangan penuh arti teman-temannya mengarah padanya. Semua tahu, alasan itu bohong. Teman mereka yang bernama Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak punya nenek. Kelas itu ternyata kompak.

~:~:~

Rintihan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir indah seorang gadis cantik yang duduk bersandar di depan mobilnya. Tangannya mengusap kakinya yang sedikit memar karena benturan yang cukup keras.

"Sial." Umpatnya entah pada siapa, peluh menetes dari dahinya, turun ke dagunya yang lancip.

Diliriknya lagi mobil mewahnya yang sedikit ringsek di bagian depan. Beberapa saat yang lalu mobil yang dikendarainya tidak sengaja menabrak pohon. Salahnya sendiri, pulang subuh ke rumah setelah _clubbing_ semalaman dalam keadaan mabuk. Pagi ini, ia harus menahan kantuk dan akhirnya mobilnya oleng. Untung saja hanya kakinya yang terjepit.

"Aduh, kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini. Mana tidak ada kendaraan lewat, ponselku rusak, matilah aku di sini." Keluhnya setengah menangis.

Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil dan menatap langit. Mata _aquamarine_ –nya menatap lurus ke awan-awan yang menggumpal di sana. Ia menghembuskan poninya yang pirang, dalam hati ia berharap 'pangerannya' datang dan menolongnya.

BRUUMM.

Ia tersentak saat suara deruman motor berhenti di samping mobilnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat tahu siapa yang datang padanya.

Pangerannya.

"Kau lagi? Kau tahu aku ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Kau‒"

"Naiklah!" Seseorang ber-helm hitam itu berujar rendah. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga gadis pirang itu naik ke motor misterius itu. Senyum manis seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Motor hitam itupun melaju kencang di jalanan Konoha.

"Hei, sejak kita bertemu, aku tidak tahu namamu. Kau juga tidak tahu namaku." Sang gadis buka suara. Tapi si pengemudi hanya diam.

Gadis itu cemberut, "Namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Aku sekolah di Kirin kelas dua. Namamu siapa?"

Lagi-lagi hanya hening yang membalas pertanyaan Ino. Gadis itu cemberut lagi, selalu seperti ini. Pemuda itu selalu diam setiap ditanya atau diajak ngobrol. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Ino semakin penasaran dengannya.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh yang tidak terlalu besar, tinggi mereka hampir sama, pendiam, misterius, bahkan wajahnya pun sama sekali belum pernah dilihat Ino. Setiap pertemuan mereka, pemuda itu selalu mengendarai motor hitam yang sangat dihapal Ino, memakai helm hitam yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya, dan jaket biru donker tebal.

Sejak lima bulan yang lalu, pemuda misterius itu selalu muncul di hadapan Ino saat gadis itu dalam bahaya atau dalam kesulitan.

Entah Ino yang terlalu ge-er atau apa, tapi pemuda itu seolah tahu di mana pun ia berada. Bahkan Ino rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membuktikan apa pemuda itu datang lagi atau tidak. Konyol. Memang. Tapi Ino terlanjur tertarik dan terobsesi pada orang itu, dia penasaran.

"Kau selalu diam, kalau ngomong pasti sedikit sekali. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku dimana?" Ino masih berusaha keras mengajak bicara pemuda misterius itu.

Hening.

Gadis itu mendengus.

"Sudah sampai." Hanya itu yang terucap dari pemuda itu. Ino turun dari motornya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi motor itu melaju kencang meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei!" Ino berteriak, tapi percuma saja. Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan kecewa motor hitam itu semakin menjauh dan stiker yang tertempel di belakang motornya.

Stiker lingkaran merah yang di dalamnya hanya tertulis: **H.S**

Gadis itu mengernyit, baru kali ini dia menyadari stiker itu. Apa artinya? Apakah inisial sebuah nama? Atau tempat? Atau cuma stiker biasa?

~:~:~

Hening.

Keriuhan dan kegaduhan di kantin sekolah langsung hilang begitu melihat ke-23 murid baru masuk ke wilayah itu. Mereka benar-benar terlihat konyol. Saking gugupnya berada di lingkungan baru, mereka harus terlihat seperti segerombolan pengamen yang hendak menjual suara di kantin. Apalagi dengan datang bergerombol seperti itu, benar-benar memalukan.

Dengan segenap keberanian, akhirnya mereka masuk kantin dan segera mencari tempat duduk. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Tayuya, dan Temujin bahkan memilih tempat duduk yang paling bagus berupa sofa biru empuk. Tapi setelah mereka menempatinya, mereka malah mendapat pelototan dari teman-teman baru mereka.

Tenten menatap Tayuya dan gadis berambut pink tua itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Baru saja mereka ingin memanggil pelayan yang memang diperkerjakan di kantin sekolah itu, tiba-tiba suasana sangat riuh. Chouji berhenti mengunyah keripiknya begitu melihat segerombolan pemuda berseragam Kirin mendekati meja mereka.

Tayuya terperangah sejenak melihat sekelompok pemuda yang baru datang itu. Tapi dengan cepat ia berdehem menghilangkan salah tingkahnya.

Keenam pemuda itu sungguh rupawan di mata orang-orang kelas bawah seperti mereka. Penampilan yang benar-benar 'kelas atas' dilengkapi dengan wajah-wajah yang tak kalah menariknya.

"Ehm, bisa kalian pindah meja?" Tanya salah seorang pemuda itu. Iris birunya menatap satu per satu 'teman-teman' baru mereka yang masih terdiam.

Tenten tersenyum ramah, "Maaf, tapi kami sudah lebih dulu duduk disini. Di pojok sana masih ada meja kosong."

Nada ramah yang diucapkan Tenten tak lantas membuat mereka menyingkir. Suara riuh semakin keras. Tenten yang bingung langsung melirik Tayuya. Gadis yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar siapa yang lebih pantas duduk di meja ini dan meja di pojokan sana."

JLEB

Kalimat yang ringkas dengan nada datar itu serasa menancap di dada mereka. Tentu saja meja yang mereka pilih ini adalah tempat terbagus di antara yang lain. Tanpa banyak bicara, Tenten, Tayuya, Kiba, Chouji, dan Temujin meninggalkan meja itu.

Malu sekali tentunya.

Hari pertama mantan anak-anak Kaito itu tampaknya tidak jauh dari bayangan mereka selama ini. Bayangan akan teman-teman baru yang kaya, arogan, dan merendahkan memang benar-benar ada.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat bernada tajam dari mulut Gaara. Setelah meja tersebut kosong, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan bersiap memesan makanan.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali berkenalan dengan anak-anak Kaito itu, bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari Kirin.

~:~:~

Sabtu pagi di Kirin benar-benar menakjubkan. Siswa-siswi sekolah ini memang punya peraturan sendiri di hari Sabtu. Mereka bebas memakai busana apapun‒kecuali baju renang‒ yang mereka mau. Pastinya pada hari ini akan menjadi semacam kontes bagi mereka untuk menunjukkan 'kelas' mereka dalam balutan busana-busana modern dan _fashionable._

Di ruang kelas khusus, seorang gadis tampak tengah melamun di mejanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teman-teman cewek sekelasnya yang sibuk bergosip dan bercanda ria membicarakan tempat-tempat _shopping _ keren.

Mata birunya terpaku lurus, melamun. Pemuda misterius yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul setiap kali ia dalam kesulitan telah membuatnya susah tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat di sekitar mejanya ada beberapa orang duduk.

"Kau melamunkan apa, Ino-chan?"

Ino tersentak dan menoleh kesal ke samping kanannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sai!" Jawabnya ketus.

Sai hanya terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu semakin cantik di matanya saat cemberut.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

Ino memandang ke luar jendela, ia tersenyum.

"Aku memikirkan pemuda itu. Pemuda misterius yang selalu datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba juga. Kemarin pagi dia datang padaku lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Senyum lembut Sai mendadak lenyap, ia mendengus pelan dan membuang muka dari Ino. Ia tahu pemuda yang dibicarakan gadis itu. Ino selalu menceritakan tentang pemuda misterius itu padanya. Dan Sai tidak suka itu.

"Tapi kau belum tahu siapa dia, bukan?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sai.

"Belum. Makanya kubilang kalau dia itu sangat misterius."

Ino menatap ke luar jendela lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sai terhadapnya. Ia bukan cewek bodoh. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya kepada pemuda lain selain 'dia', si pemuda misterius itu.

.

.

Suara derum mobil-mobil yang baru memasuki gerbang Kirin mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid Kirin yang berada di sekitar itu. Sampai mobil-mobil mewah itu diparkir, perhatian mereka masih belum teralihkan.

Sebenarnya bukan mobil itu yang menjadi perhatian mereka, tapi orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya. Saat pintu mobil terbuka, mereka‒terutama perempuan‒ serentak menahan napas. Tentu saja mereka mengenal siapa saja yang baru keluar dari benda mewah itu.

Sekelompok pemuda populer.

Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Hyuuga.

Ketiga pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan kagum, iri, dan memuja dari teman-teman mereka. Yeah, itu pun kalau mereka menganggap yang lain sebagai teman. Dengan langkah percaya diri mereka berjalan ke dalam sekolah diiringi segenap perhatian yang hanya tertuju pada mereka.

Tentu saja, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji adalah segelintir orang yang patut didengki. Mereka punya kekayaan, pengaruh, fisik indah, dan fans‒mungkin juga antifans‒ berjibun. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah menyaksikan _red carpet_ selebritis jika hanya untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk indah. Di Kirin, makhluk-makhluk seperti itu ada.

Sasuke mendecih pelan melihat banyak yang melongokkan kepala untuk melihatnya dan teman-temannya. Sementara Naruto tampak geli melihat reaksi Sasuke. Mereka memasuki ruang kelas dengan terus diiringi tatapan kagum disana-sini. Di dalam kelas sudah ada Shikamaru yang tengah melamun, Sai yang sedang menggambar Shikamaru di buku sketsanya, dan Gaara yang membaca buku.

Ruang kelas yang sebelumnya sepi sekarang semakin ramai. Kelas itu adalah kelas unggulan di antara kelas-kelas yang lain. Unggulan, karena anggota-anggota kelasnya adalah orang-orang terpilih dan berprestasi baik dalam akademis, misalnya Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sabaku, dan Nara, ataupun non-akademis, seperti Sai yang berprestasi dalam seni dan Naruto yang merupakan kapten sepak bola Kirin.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras seakan didobrak. Semua yang ada di ruang kelas terpana melihat orang yang membuka pintu. Seseorang berwajah manis terlihat bingung melihat suasana kelas, mata hijaunya melihat ke setiap sudut kelas dengan bingung, rambut merah muda pendeknya bergoyang lembut.

Semua murid heran melihatnya, siapa dia?

Semua bertanya-tanya, termasuk keenam pemuda yang duduk berdekatan di barisan belakang. Mereka memperhatikan gadis..err atau pemuda yang masih terlihat kebingungan. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan ia terlihat seperti laki-laki. Jeans hitam longgar yang robek di bagian lutut, kaos oblong abu-abu yang ditutupi _sweater _ jeans biru. Rambutnya pun pendek seperti laki-laki.

Tapi yang membuat _gender_-nya seakan tidak jelas adalah wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Mata hijau cemerlang yang seperti batu zamrud. Bentuk alisnya sempurna, mata besar yang kelopaknya berbulu panjang dan sangat lentik, hidung kecil yang mancung, dagu runcing, dan bibir tipis yang merah semerah buah Cherry.

Mustahil wajah secantik itu dimiliki seorang laki-laki. Ditambah rambutnya yang warnanya tidak lazim, merah muda.

"Maaf, tampan. Kau cari siapa?" tanya seorang siswi berkacamata minus sambil melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada si rambut merah.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan Naruto mendengus mendengar suara genit cewek itu. Tapi yang ditanya malah mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Tampan? Sejak kapan kau memanggil cewek dengan sebutan tampan?"

"Ohhhhhh…."

Seruan pelan terdengar dari setiap cewek di kelas itu. Ternyata orang itu perempuan. Tentu saja, terlihat dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Maaf, cantik. Kau cari siapa?" gadis tadi bertanya dengan tidak enak.

"Aku kira ini kelas XI Kaito. Apa kau tahu ruang kelas anak-anak bekas Kaito? Dari tadi aku mencarinya." Si merah muda tersenyum tipis, membuat gadis berkacamata merona. Si merah muda itu benar-benar cantik dan tampan di waktu bersamaan.

"Oh, kelas Kaito ada di lantai satu, di ruang paling ujung sebelah timur."

Si merah muda mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Si merah muda pun melangkah pergi dari kelas itu. Gadis berkacamata tadi masih menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di belokan.

Benar-benar gadis cantik yang tampan, tapi…

Si cantik itu anak Kaito.

Tanpa sadar hampir seisi kelas menghela napas kecewa.

"Konyol sekali si Karin itu, sudah kelihatan dia cewek tapi dibilang tampan." Naruto terkekeh geli.

Shikamaru menghela napas bosan,"Dari wajahnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia cewek. Mana ada cowok berambut pink seperti itu."

"Hn." Gaara hanya menggumam tidak jelas, tapi kepalanya mengangguk sekali.

"Meskipun gayanya sangat cowok, tapi wajahnya cewek. Dia cantik sekali, matanya jernih, belum ada cewek Kirin yang secantik itu."

Tiba-tiba saja kelima pemuda itu terdiam. Mereka mengernyitkan dahi saat tahu dari mulut siapa kalimat itu terdengar.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka memastikan pendengaran mereka tidak salah. Baru saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan "sangat cantik" untuk seorang gadis yang baru saja mereka lihat? Kelima pemuda rupawan itu tertawa keras melihat wajah merah Sasuke yang baru sadar akan ucapannya.

Sepertinya semua tidak akan sama lagi seperti kemarin sejak kedatangan anak-anak Kaito itu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

****Yo yo yo...

Publish fic baru *padahal fic yg lama belum kelar* PLAKKK XD

Tapi gak tau kenapa pengen banget buat publish... gak papalah...

Oke, buat chapter pertama yang kacau balaunya minta ampun, ada yg mau repiu gak ya? heheehehe ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**Kirin Scandal © **Hyuuga Cherry

.

.

**Warnings : **

AU, ada karakter yang sedikit OOC, GJ, rating-M untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar dan segala hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Sedikit terinspirasi dari **Laskar Pelangi, Sungkyunkwan Scandal, **dan **Dream High**.

* * *

.

**Summary : **

Kirin, Sekolah unggulan dan Kaito, sekolah bangkrut bergabung. Saling meremehkan, diskriminasi, dan permusuhan sudah pasti terjadi. Tapi persahabatan, kesabaran, dan cinta juga menjadi warna yang menghiasai permusuhan mereka.

* * *

;::CHAPTER 2::;

.

.

"Waw! Dia tampan sekali."

"Menurutku dia sangat cantik, tapi dia cewek apa cowok ya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Wajahnya manis!"

"Ya, kau berani tidak mendekatinya? Hihihi…"

Riuh rendah hampir semua murid Kirin yang berada di koridor lantai dua terdengar antusias. Gadis (atau pemuda) yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya diam dan tersenyum manis, seakan menikmati komentar apapun mengenai dirinya. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja mengedipkan matanya pada seorang cowok Kirin tampan yang memandangnya penasaran.

Buku tebal yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia dengan cepat menunduk mengambil bukunya, wajah pemuda itu sangat merah. Pemuda itu melirik-lirik gugup ke arah si merah muda yang mengedipkan matanya tadi, membuat si merah muda menyeringai yang semakin membuat jantung pemuda-pemuda yang ada disana berdetak kencang tak karuan.

Murid-murid Kirin seakan tidak menyadari pakaian usang yang dikenakan si merah muda itu. Mereka semua hanya terpaku pada tampang cantiknya yang terlihat tampan dan _cool _ di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

-oOo-

.

Shiranui Genma memandang penghuni kelas XI bekas murid-murid Kaito dengan masam. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mengajar kelas 'penyusup' ini juga. Lihatlah tampang-tampang mereka yang sama sekali tidak pantas berada di Kirin.

Sebagian besar berpenampilan sembarangan dan kusam, beberapa dari mereka bahkan menunjukkan tampang yang sangat bodoh. Lihat saja contohnya si Akimichi Chouji yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menurut Genma idiot. Sama sekali berbeda dengan kelas Kirin yang sempurna.

Dia mengabsen satu persatu murid di kelas itu menggunakan catatan di buku kecilnya. Sekolah belum menyiapkan absen khusus mereka, jadi para guru Kirin yang ditugaskan mengajar mereka harus mencatat setiap nama mereka meskipun tidak berdasarkan alphabet.

Sepuluh nama sudah diucapkannya, tinggal nama murid yang terakhir.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sunyi.

"Dimana Haruno Sakura?" Genma mencari-cari murid yang bernama Haruno Sakura, tapi tidak ada di kursi manapun. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa saling pandang cemas.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Sekali lagi Genma memanggil.

"Saya hadir, Sensei!"

Suara rendah terdengar dari ambang pintu kelas. Semua murid memandang dengan lega pada orang yang baru masuk itu. Sangat tidak bijaksana membuat guru ini marah, apalagi dari sikapnya yang memandang jijik pada anak-anak Kaito.

Genma melengkungkan bibirnya sinis, akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa melampiaskan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kelas ini pada Haruno itu.

"Bagus sekali, Tuan Haruno. Belum pernah selama aku mengajar di Kirin ada siswa yang terlambat masuk kelas. Aku kira di Kaito kebiasaan ini memang dipelihara, benar?"

Temujin, Zabuza, Kiba, Tayuya, dan Tenten menatap benci pada Genma. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kata 'Kaito' dengan nada seolah-olah itu sampah. Benar-benar guru yang arogan.

Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. Ia memiringkan kepalanya yang menyebabkan rambut merah muda pendeknya bergerak lembut.

"Maaf, _sensei_. Saya tadi mencari-cari kelas ini tapi tersesat."

Genma mendengus,"Sudah kuduga. Kaito pastinya tidak mungkin sebesar Kirin, heh? Kau boleh duduk di tempatmu, Tuan Haruno."

"Terima kasih, _sensei._"

Haruno Sakura berjalan ke bangku paling belakang, tapi dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Genma dengan senyum tipis dan terlihat mengejek.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, _sensei. _Tapi Anda salah memanggil saya, saya bukan Tuan tapi Nona. Saya cewek lho, biasanya lelaki manapun yang normal pasti akan langsung tahu."

Sebagian besar anak-anak Kaito terkikik, sebagian lagi menyeringai senang melihat muka Genma yang merah padam. Jelas dia marah karena kalimat terakhir Haruno menyiratkan ejekan untuknya.

'Anak-anak sialan!' geramnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang tutup semua buku-buku kalian." Genma memerintah dengan tegas, matanya masih tak lepas dari Sakura yang memandangnya bosan.

Segera saja semua murid menutup buku masing-masing meskipun bingung. Genma mengambil spidol dari mejanya dan kembali memandang murid-murid Kaito itu.

"Kalian tentu sudah tahu bahwa mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru Matematika kalian untuk satu tahun ke depan. Nah, saya hanya ingin melakukan tes terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh ilmu yang diajarkan kepada kalian di Kaito."

Genma merasa puas dalam hati menyaksikan wajah pucat bekas murid-murid Kaito, ow ow…kecuali si merah muda yang duduk paling belakang. Haruno Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tampang bosan dan tidak tertarik sama sekali seolah-olah yang diucapkannya barusan hanya angin lewat.

Genma menggertakkan giginya kesal, apalagi saat Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar seakan-akan tidak menyadari ada guru yang berdiri menatapnya tajam di depan kelas. Belum pernah dia dianggap remeh oleh murid manapun dan gadis tomboy sialan ini mencoba untuk menguras kesabarannya.

"Oke, Haruno Sakura! Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal yang akan kubacakan untukmu. Aku harap kurikulum Kaito tidak terlalu jauh ketinggalan dari Kirin. " Genma berkata dengan dingin, masih saja menyebut kata 'Kaito' dengan nada yang menyiratkan seolah itu sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Sakura menghela napas bosan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melemparkan senyum pada Tenten yang balas menyeringai. Ia mengambil spidol yang diberikan Genma dan bersiap di depan papan tulis.

"Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik, tolong terjemahkan dalam kalimat integral dan hitung luas wilayah yang dibatasi oleh y=2x dan x=S. Tulis jawabannya sekarang dan aku harap kau menjawabnya dalam lima belas menit." Kali ini Genma tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Lima belas menit?" tanya Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Kukira itu cukup kan? Anak-anak Kirin bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit kalau kau mau tahu."

Tatapan benci semakin menghujam ke arah Genma yang berpura-pura tidak peduli. Dia yakin sekali Sakura tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan soal itu, dia sengaja mengambil soal yang baru akan diajarkan di kelas XII.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan soal hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Sakura meletakkan kembali spidol ke atas meja guru. Genma memeriksa jawaban Sakura dan bibirnya mengerucut kecewa saat tahu jawaban itu benar. Ia mengangguk enggan pada Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_. Kukira waktu sepuluh menit terlalu lama untuk murid Kirin yang pintar-pintar hanya untuk soal segampang itu."

Dengan senyum puas Sakura duduk kembali di bangkunya. Sementara itu Genma mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Belum pernah ia dihina seperti ini dan semakin buruk jika yang berani melakukannya adalah murid Kaito yang selalu dianggapnya sekolah 'kampungan'.

.

-oOo-

.

"Nah, Sasuke. Bagaimana informasi yang sudah aku dapat itu? Apa kau merasa puas atau masih ada yang kau ingin ketahui?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendecih pelan dan melempar kertas _folio_ yang berisi sedikit informasi tentang si merah muda waktu itu. Sai dan Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tampang Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka berdua mencari-cari info tentang 'si merah muda' hanya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Kejadian memalukan saat Sasuke tidak sadar memuji gadis itu selalu diungkit-ungkit oleh Naruto dan Sai. Meskipun Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, tapi mereka juga tidak akan pernah melupakan itu. Dan mereka bertiga senang-senang saja melihat ulah jahil Naruto dan Sai. Kapan lagi bisa membuat si Pangeran Uchiha ini melepaskan sedikit topeng dinginnya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak minta kalian mencari-cari sampah ini!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia meraih kertas itu lagi dan meremuknya hingga kusut.

Kelima temannya terkekeh senang melihat ekspresi marahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka teman-temannya yang menyebalkan ini akan terus menggodanya tentang ucapannya tadi pagi. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya dan tidak tahu juga kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan kalimat menggelikan itu. Dan sialnya hal itu terus dijadikan lelucon oleh si _dobe_ dan di senyum palsu itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah yang hampir penuh oleh murid-murid Kirin dan beberapa anak bekas Kaito yang duduk di pojok kantin. Seperti biasanya kantin sangat membosankan dan ribut oleh celotehan cewek-cewek Kirin yang sebagian besar terus bergosip sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk ke mejanya dan kelima temannya.

'Membosankan!' Pikir Sasuke. Dengan bosan ia memakai headset ke telinganya dan mengutak-atik _Ipod_-nya.

Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan _Ipod _ saat matanya melihat seseorang yang baru saja tiba di kantin. Naruto dan Sai menyeringai jahil melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memerah meskipun sedikit.

Si cantik merah muda yang tomboy baru saja memasuki kantin.

Tapi ternyata tidak hanya Sasuke yang perhatiannya teralih karena gadis itu, banyak anak-anak Kirin yang juga memperhatikan gadis itu dengan terpesona. Yang sangat menggelikan, murid-murid perempuan juga ikut memperhatikan si gadis dengan wajah bengong. Gadis itu melihat kursi di kantin tampaknya sudah hampir terisi semua.

Sasuke mendecih pelan saat si Ketua Murid Kirin, Akasuna Sasori, dengan berani menawarkan kursi kosong di sampingnya saat si merah muda lewat di depannya.

"SAKURA!"

Pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipi melambai pada gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat pada Sasori lalu berjalan riang ke arah teman-temannya.

Sebagian besar pemuda menahan napas saat Sakura dengan santainya duduk di pangkuan pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi saat pemuda bertato pipi itu menyuapi Sakura dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan posesif. Sasuke merasa seolah api panas ditiup-tiup hingga membesar di dadanya.

'Sialan! Ngapain si cantik itu mau-maunya dipeluk oleh pemuda jelek itu!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya yang tinggal setengah sampai habis. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini sedikit cemberut. Teman-temannya yang duduk di dekatnya hanya menyeringai geli.

Sasuke hampir menyemprotkan jus dari mulutnya saat matanya melihat si pemuda bertato itu mencium bibir merah Sakura. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih tercengang, Sakura sama sekali tidak menolak.

Saat melihat tatapan menyelidik Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru, serta tampang menyebalkan _Dobe _dan Sai, wajah Sasuke kembali dingin seperti biasa seperti _channel _TV yang berubah.

"Jadi Sakura itu pacaran dengan si Tato. Wah, kau terlambat, Sasuke!" Sai menepuk lengan Sasuke pelan. Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang gadis pink itu." Sasuke menanggapi dengan tak acuh.

"Tapi, tampaknya cewek itu benar-benar menarik perhatian cowok-cowok sekolah kita. Lihat saja!" Kelima pemuda itu memandang Shikamaru yang tengah menguap bosan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling kantin.

Benar saja, aksi vulgar Kiba-Sakura tampaknya menjadi perhatian sebagian besar penghuni kantin. Mereka berdua yang tidak menyadari‒atau pura-pura tidak menyadari‒masih saja mengumbar kedekatan. Kiba tidak tahu bahwa hampir semua pasang mata murid lelaki menatapnya. Ada yang menilainya, ada yang iri, ada yang mencemooh, bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan terlihat kesal, dan ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja.

Mata kelam Uchiha Sasuke kelihatannya masuk kategori pertama hingga keempat, tapi dia tetap berusaha _stay-cool _agar terlihat seperti kategori yang kelima. Dia memperhatikan Inuzuka Kiba dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu mau saja dicium olehnya. Setidaknya Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik, mungkin seperti Akasuna Sasori? Pikiran terakhir membuat Sasuke mengernyit kesal.

Tatapannya kembali pada Sakura. Mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto benar, dia sudah naksir cewek maskulin itu, dan itu membuat Sasuke muak.

-oOo-

Ino berjalan riang di koridor sekolah, rambut pirangnya yang indah tergerai halus bergoyang mengikuti langkah anggunnya. Dia tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang menyapanya dan sesekali membalas sapaan mereka.

Tentu saja semua orang di Kirin mengenalnya. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal Walikota Konoha, Yamanaka Inoichi. Selain itu, Ino adalah salah satu model iklan paling beken saat ini. Cantik, bergelimang kekayaan, pintar, punya banyak teman, dan ramah. Dan yang paling membuatnya disukai adalah sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak pilih-pilih teman. Siapa saja mau berteman dengannya dan Yamanaka Ino tidak akan menampiknya meskipun mereka culun, kutu buku, atau pemalu.

Saat ini dia tidak sabar cepat-cepat sampai di rumah karena mendapat kabar ayah dan ibunya baru saja pulang dari Beijing untuk urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Ino setengah berlari ke parkiran menuju mobilnya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di mobil, Ino terkejut saat sebuah motor hitam besar melintas di sampingnya. Ino merasa tidak asing melihat motor hitam dengan pengemudinya yang memakai helm hitam. Mata birunya membulat melihat stiker lingkaran merah di belakang motor itu.

Pangerannya.

Apakah pangerannya datang menjemputnya?

"HEI!"

Ino berteriak mengejar motor itu, tapi motor itu semakin menjauh. Mendadak motor hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Kirin. Pangerannya menoleh ke arahnya dan Ino melihat kaca helm-nya terbuka. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya karena sang pangeran memakai masker yang menutupi mulut hingga hidung.

Jantung Ino berdebar kencang saat mata hijau cemerlang memandangnya intens. Ino sama sekali tidak keberatan meninggalkan mobil mewahnya di sekolah asal dia bisa pulang diantar pemuda idamannya. Baru saja Ino ingin mendekati motor itu, si pengemudi menutup kaca helm-nya dan membawa motornya pergi meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

Ino berlari mengejarnya, air matanya menyeruak sedikit dari kelopaknya. Kenapa pangerannya meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Kenapa meninggalkanku lagi?" Ino mendesah sedih.

Setelah lama berdiri di pinggir jalan menatap tikungan tempat motor tadi menghilang, ia kembali ke mobilnya. Mencoba menghibur diri dengan pikiran akan melepas rindu dengan orang tuanya nanti, Ino menyetir mobilnya ke rumah.

Yah, setidaknya dia melihat wajah orang yang selama dua bulan ini selalu menjadi malaikat penolongnya, meskipun hanya mata hijaunya yang cemerlang seperti zamrud.

-oOo-

_Gadis kecil itu melirik kesana-kemari dengan bingung, takut dengan keramaian yang sangat bising di sekitarnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang diikat dua, sesekali dia memainkan gantungan tas Barbie favoritnya. Ia menunduk takut setiap kali ada mata yang menatapnya penasaran. _

_Ia ingin sekali beranjak dari kursinya dan mencari ibunya. Sudah lebih satu jam dia duduk sendiri di bangku itu. Memperhatikan setiap orang yang lalu lalang membawa koper dan tas-tas barang. Dimana ibunya? Dia berpikir ketakutan. _

_Gadis itu memeluk tas ranselnya yang bergambar Barbie lebih erat. Ibu lama sekali! Pikirnya cemas. Tadi ibu menyuruhnya duduk di bangku itu dulu, sementara ibu pergi sebentar membawa kopernya. _

_Gadis kecil itu mengayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya karena bosan, mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap burung putih yang sangat besar yang baru saja terbang dari lapangan besar. Matanya menatap kagum melihat burung itu, dia belum pernah melihat burung sebesar itu. Bahkan tadi banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam perut burung itu._

"_Sakura?"_

_Gadis kecil itu tersentak saat seorang pria berkumis dan jangkung memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum senang pada pria itu. Tentu saja dia tidak takut padanya, pria itu tetangga kakek dan Ibunya. Sakura senang karena ada seseorang yang dikenalnya di tengah orang-orang asing._

"_Paman Okubo!" teriaknya girang._

_Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami tatapan kasihan yang diberikan Okubo._

"_Sakula nungguin Ibu disini, Sakula mau pindah ke Kolea." Teriaknya gembira, memberitahu Okubo yang memandangnya semakin iba._

"_Sakura ikut Paman dulu ya, Ayo!" Okubo menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan bandara. Tapi Sakura menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas._

"_Sakula mau ikut Ibu ke Kolea. Tadi ibu bilang Sakula tunggu disitu dulu."_

_Sekarang pria itu berjongkok di depan Sakura kecil dan mengelus kepalanya lembut._

"_Ibu sudah pergi ke Korea, dia sudah naik pesawat, Sakura ikut Paman ya." Okubo berusaha tidak memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah syok Sakura._

"_Ibu sudah pelgi?" Sakura menatap kaget Okubo. Okubo mengangguk._

_Sakura kecil diam beberapa saat. Umurnya memang masih lima tahun, tapi dia cukup mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, sendirian. Ibunya tidak mau mengajaknya. Sakura mencengkeram tasnya dan berlari mendekati kaca tembus pandang yang memperlihatkan pemandangan landasan pacu di depannya._

_Mata hijaunya yang bulat basah memandang burung putih besar yang semakin jauh ke langit. Berarti tadi ibunya juga masuk ke perut burung itu, meninggalkannya sebatang kara di sini. Sakura menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil ke kaca, dia terisak. _

_Ibunya sudah pergi. Burung putih itu lenyap di balik awan-awan, membawa ibunya ke Korea. Meninggalkannya sebatang kara di bandara._

"_Hiks..Ibu.."_

-oOo-

"HAH!"

Gadis itu terlonjak dari ranjangnya, keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuhnya. Dia mengatur napasnya yang terengah, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Tangannya melempar bantal yang lembab ke sembarang arah. Dia mencoba duduk dan menenangkan diri.

_Mimpi itu lagi._

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Mengelap wajah dan lehernya yang basah, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk dari masa lalu, ia tetap tidak bisa terbiasa.

"Huffh.." Dengan kasar ia menghembuskan napasnya.

Sakura meraih gelas di meja di sampingnya dan meminum semua isinya. Ia melirik ke setiap sudut kamarnya. Meja belajarnya berantakan dengan buku-buku. Pakaian kotornya teronggok di sudut kamar. Dinding kamarnya kosong, hanya ada jam dinding dan satu poster besar Barbie Rapunzel yang tertempel di sana. Kamar di panti asuhan tempat dia dibesarkan selama sebelas tahun. Kamar yang dulu menjadi tempatnya menangis tersedu-sedu memikirkan kesendiriannya. Saat dia meringkuk kedinginan dan kelaparan dengan harapan kosong ayah dan ibu menjemputnya suatu hari nanti.

Sakura membanting gelasnya ke lantai hingga pecah. Untung saja dia sendirian di kamar ini dan tidak harus berbagi dengan anak-anak lain. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bersedia sekamar dengannya tanpa harus dikerjai sepanjang waktu. Anak-anak lain di panti sialan ini takut padanya, pikirnya bangga.

Baguslah.

-oOo-

Jam menunjukkan waktu 6.45 saat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam Kirin-nya yang baru. Dia mencoba melihat bayangannya di cermin besar dekat ruang makan dan langsung menyesalinya. Sakura merasa tampak konyol dengan kemeja putih pendek dan rompi biru tua menjijikkan itu, ditambah dia memakai rok biru tua membosankan.

Sakura merasa aneh dan sangat konyol, sudah cukup dia dipaksa Nona Tsunade memakai seragam ini. Tapi jangan harap dia mau memakai dasi kupu-kupu merah putih norak di lehernya. Bahkan rok seragam yang seharusnya panjangnya cuma dua senti di atas lutut, dipermak Sakura menjadi dua belas senti di atas lutut.

Bukannya mau pamer paha, toh dia juga memakai celana pendek lagi, tapi sangat tidak leluasa berjalan dengan rok panjang, apalagi dia kan naik motor ke sekolah.

Setelah cukup memandangi bayangannya di cermin, dia berjalan melewati ruang makan tapi tidak berhenti, melainkan langsung ke ruang depan.

"Sakura!" Dia tidak mempedulikan Bibi Ayame yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Jangan mengabaikan seenak kepalamu kalau dipanggil orang!"

Sakura berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Bibi Ayame yang melotot padanya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat anak-anak lain menatapnya dan Bibi Ayame semangat, seakan menunggu Sakura kena semprot.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja." Jawab Sakura malas.

Bibi Ayame tersenyum sinis,"Aku juga tidak menawarimu sarapan. Cuma mengingatkan tentang hukumanmu, nanti pulang sekolah kau bersihkan halaman belakang. Sudah dua minggu tidak ada yang membersihkannya."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya,"Kenapa aku yang membersihkan? Kau tahu kan kalau aku nanti kerja di tempat Kiba."

"Jangan bicara padaku dengan kurang ajar seperti itu, itu hukumanmu karena malam tadi kau memecahkan gelas lagi. Oh oh‒" Bibi Ayame menyuruh Sakura yang membuka mulutnya untuk diam,"‒aku lihat di kotak sampah ada gelas pecah lagi. Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau kerja. Toh kau juga kan yang untung, tiap bulan Bibi juga kuberi sebagian gajiku! Kalau tidak, mana bisa Bibi membeli _make-up_ norak itu tiap bulan!" Sakura membentak Bibi Ayame dengan keras, membuat seisi ruangan terdiam.

Belum sempat Bibi Ayame membalas, Sakura sudah melesat keluar dan kabur membawa motornya. Ayame menutup pintu depan sambil menggerutu kesal melihat kekurang-ajaran gadis itu. Dia kembali ke ruang makan sambil terus menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Kau, Seika, Hanami, nanti pulang sekolah bersihkan halaman belakang! Dan aku tidak mau dengar ada yang bilang 'tidak mau' lagi. Kalau tidak, jangan harap dapat makan malam ini!"

-oOo-

Hyuuga Neji mendelik malas pada Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk memaksanya mengajarinya Matematika. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi sudah dari minggu kemarin ia mencoba mengajari kepala bebal Naruto, tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya.

"Hah, kau pelit sekali. Mentang-mentang pintar. Kau tahu lah otakku ini tidak seperti punyamu." Naruto menekuk mukanya kesal.

"Kau minta tolong dengan Sasuke saja, atau Shikamaru, aku sudah capek mengajarimu." Neji menghela napas, risih melihat tampang Naruto yang terlihat frustasi.

Naruto baru saja melirik Sasuke saat pemuda Uchiha itu memberinya tatapan sadis. Naruto bergidik dan beralih ke Shikamaru dan langsung kecewa melihat mata Shikamaru yang tertutup. Naruto membanting pulpennya kesal.

"_Shit! _Apa gunanya berteman dengan orang-orang jenius kalau tidak dapat untung sama sekali. Mana jam pertama tes pula, Genma-sensei merepotkan." Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri.

Dia tidak mungkin mengganggu Sasuke yang jelas-jelas siap 'memakannya' kalau ia mengusiknya, saat ini Sasuke tengah fokus menatap entah kemana. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di kelas terbuka menunggu Genma-sensei datang.

Disebut kelas terbuka ya karena memang kelas ini berada di luar ruangan. Genma memang menginginkan kelasnya ditempatkan di gazebo luas di tengah taman sebelah barat Kirin yang sangat cantik. Taman ini terletak di tanah yang tinggi.

Dari tempat mereka sekarang, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Kirin yang spektakuler, mulai dari air mancur yang mengalir di dekat gedung kantor kepala sekolah, jalan kecil dari pualam putih yang menghubungkan antar gedung yang sekarang dipenuhi murid-murid yang lewat, sampai taman kaktus cantik yang disusun dengan pola yang membentuk kata 'KIRIN' besar di sebelah jalan kecil tersebut.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kirin memang sekolah luar biasa. Bahkan sekolah ini bisa saja menjadi salah satu objek wisata terkenal jika dibuka untuk umum. Dan keluarbiasaan itu menjadi semakin luar biasa saat seorang gadis melewati jalan di pinggir taman kaktus. Saat gadis itu lewat, seluruh perhatian manusia yang ada di sekitarnya terpusat padanya.

Naruto menganga melihat gadis itu, dia langsung memanggil kelima sahabatnya.

"Hei, hei, lihat itu si merah muda yang kemarin!"

Bukan hanya Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Gaara yang melongok ke jalan kaktus, tapi teman sekelas mereka juga.

Gadis merah muda. Haruno Sakura. Melenggang cuek melewati orang-orang yang terpana melihatnya. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang unik, tapi juga seragamnya.

Memakai kemeja putih sama seperti yang lain, rompinya dikancing hanya sebatas dada. Kerah kemejanya terbuka hingga dua kancing, memperlihatkan sedikit bagian bawah lehernya yang putih mulus dan dia tidak memakai dasi. Sebagai gantinya, dia memakai kalung platina berbandul lingkarang yang tergantung cantik di lehernya. Rok birunya pendek sekali sehingga sebagian pahanya yang padat, putih, mulus, dan jenjang terlihat. Dia memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu yang hampir sama seperti yang lainnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek sedikit berantakan ditiup angin.

Kemunculan gadis itu di sekolah benar-benar sensasi baru di Kirin. Di hari pertamanya masuk Kirin, dia menarik perhatian dengan tampang cantiknya yang _cool_ dan tomboy. Sekarang di hari keduanya, Haruno Sakura terlihat sisi ceweknya dengan rok, meskipun citra yang terlihat adalah penampilannya yang tomboy, imut, seksi, dan _hot _di waktu yang bersamaan.

Naruto mengerang.

"Sial! Kenapa sih cewek itu tidak dari dulu saja di Kirin. Kenapa harus muncul sekarang." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak kagum.

Sasuke sendiri mencoba menelan ludah melihatnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia menahan napasnya. Gadis itu sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung, langkahnya santai. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari efek yang ditimbulkannya terhadap pemuda-pemuda Kirin yang melihatnya tadi, termasuk yang berada di kelas Genma ini.

"Hufh, cewek itu benar-benar sensasional." Naruto terkekeh dan kembali memandangi buku Matematika-nya. "Sekarang, siapa pun yang merasa jenius, tolong ajari aku ini."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya saat tidak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara masih melamun memandangi pintu gedung tempat si_ hot pinky_ tadi masuk. Naruto menganga.

Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat Neji dan Sai yang memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan ketiga teman mereka.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

LOHA LOHA!

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Ha ha, Cherry lagi gak sempat apdet fic yang laen karena terbentur jadwal UAS dan sidang kelulusan..*udah mau lulus lho..hehe**&%&^$# Tapi sempet2in bikin capter 2 buat Kirin Scandal, mungkin ini apdet terakhir sebelum Cherry sidang. Untuk sementara hiatus dulu deh, takut gak sempat luangin waktu buat apdet, tapi pasti fic laen diapdet kok,,, :P

Huh, susah juga bikin karakter Sakura yang tomboy tapi seksi, makluminlah kalau kurang kena karakternya… Namanya juga masih belajar..*9(*^^$ # XD PLAK!

Yeaahh, Cherry bner2 gak nyangka ternyata banyak juga yg suka fic ini, saya kira ide ceritanya sama sekali gak menarik.,,, *(*^$tapi tetap nekat publish..

Ya memang anak-anak Kaito dibikin jadi berandalan, tapi bukan berarti mereka gak punya malu atau perasaan minder dunks,, hehe, untuk pairingnya udah jelas SasuSaku, untuk pair yang lain menyusul dah! XD *ditabok

Kayaknya udah pada bisa nebak siapa cowok yang selalu nolong Ino,, ya ya ya itu Sakura,, pasti udah pada bisa nebak,, tapi tenang aja, ini fic Straight tulen, gak ada Yuri-atau Yaoi… Sakura punya alasan sendiri nolong Ino terus,,

Di chapter ini SasuSaku belum terlalu banyak, di chapter2 selanjutnya bakalan banyak doonkk,,Chapter ini lebih fokus ke Sakura dulu.. hehe..

Well, semoga aja chapter ini memuaskan, cherry udah gali semua ide-ide cerita yang (menurut saya) bagus untuk fic ini.. Dan cherry berharap semoga gak mengecewakan para readers sekalian…

Tengkyu banget buat yang udah baca n review chapter kemaren, cherry ampe mau nangis baca reviewnya saking terharu…*Peluk-peluk ^&% XDditendang..#

xxxkshineiiiga21737, Jessica Sarutobi, cloUdis'ta-chan, Fille Innocente , Burung Hantu, Mey Hanazaki, Reysa J , SRZ , Seisheira , 234567890 , Ucucubi, Ran Murasaki SS , Retno UchiHaruno, Naomi Kanzaki , sasa-hime, SakuraChiha93 , Green Mkys , Miss Devil A , iya baka-san, TomatoCherry, Sakusasu 4ever, Kelinci pink, Ayano Futabatei , feraz, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, GHEIYA , Asakura Ayaka , Arakafsya Uchiha , Guest, cherrysakusasu, .77, Momo Haruyuki, akasuna no ei-chan, taintedIris , Nurul UchihaSakura, Mizuira Kumiko , Sami haruchi, Karasu Uchiha, Erizu Hernandhez , Chintya Hatake-chan, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami , Ai Tanaka, Megucchichan, Amaterasu861015, aswati, Haruno Agatha, Redsans Mangekyou, Anderan Tristan, Sky pea-chan, Kira Hirata, Anka-Chan, Aika Yuki-chan, Yuki Chynta, Iin, Cheriamethyst , endless night, Tsurugi De Lelouch , sakubelle, sakune yuui, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali , Kiki RyuEunTeuk , Sherry Kurobara, Lee XiuMin, 4everBY, Saku-chan cute, Ryu kun, Lyrth, kissfromheaven, dan anonym19.

So Now, everybody! *alah sok inggris* maukah kiranya para reader memberikan review buat fic yang gak seberapa ini? ^O^ V


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**Kirin Scandal © **Hyuuga Cherry

.

.

**Warnings : **

AU, ada karakter yang sedikit OOC, GJ, rating-M untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar dan segala hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Sedikit terinspirasi dari **Laskar Pelangi, Sungkyunkwan Scandal, **dan **Dream High**.

.

* * *

**Summary : **

Kirin, Sekolah unggulan dan Kaito, sekolah bangkrut bergabung. Saling meremehkan, diskriminasi, dan permusuhan sudah pasti terjadi. Tapi persahabatan, kesabaran, dan cinta juga menjadi warna yang menghiasai permusuhan mereka.

.

.

* * *

;::CHAPTER 3::;

.

.

Ruangan itu luas dengan desain interior tradisional yang memanjakan mata. Wangi lavender menenangkan membuai penciuman Sakura. Replika pohon sakura berdiri tegak di dekat pintu, sedetik tadi Sakura mengira itu pohon asli. Sakura sedikit kagum dengan selera Kepala Sekolahnya.

Sekarang Haruno Sakura memandang lurus ke pria yang duduk di kursi Kepala Sekolah di depannya. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis saat pria itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pria itu, Jiraiya, suami Kepala Sekolahnya yang lama.

Jiraiya memfokuskan pandangannya kepada gadis _hot_ itu. Bibirnya membentuk seringai saat mata hijau klorofil gadis _hot_ itu memandangnya. Ia menatap Shiranui Genma yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu, Genma." Jiraiya kembali memandangi Sakura denngan seringai.

Genma tersenyum,"Seperti yang anda lihat, Jiraiya-_sama_. Gadis ini memasuki sekolah dengan pakaian yang sangat minim, Saya tahu Anda pasti tidak suka mendengarnya."

Jiraiya mengangguk," Siapa namamu, Cantik?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya," Haruno Sakura."

Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sakura yang masih memandangnya intens. Jiraiya memperhatikan Sakura sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup khawatir kalau kelakuannya kali ini akan membawa masalah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau sampai bermasalah dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Kalau sampai dia dikeluarkan, Bibi Ayame tidak akan berterima kasih untuk itu. Sakura mendesah pelan. Memikirkan Bibi Ayame membuatnya kesal.

Dia ingat saat ia kelas satu _Senior High School_, beasiswanya di sekolah yang cukup terkenal itu dicabut gara-gara dia memukul anak lelaki kepala sekolahnya yang seenak jidatnya mencubit pantat Sakura. Karena kejadian itu, Bibi Ayame menghukumnya dengan tidak memberinya makan siang hingga malam selama satu bulan, Sakura hanya diberi sarapan. Sakura ingat bagaimana dia akhirnya mencoba mencuri makanan karena tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar dan ketahuan. Saat itu Bibi Ayame menguncinya di dalam kamarnya seharian dan tidak boleh keluar bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi, sehingga Sakura terpaksa membuang hajat di kamarnya.

Sakura mendengus mengingat kenangan paling buruk selama dia berada di panti sialan itu. Bibi Ayame akhirnya memasukkannya ke Kaito karena hanya sekolah itu yang membebaskan biaya sekolah untuk siswa yang tidak mampu. Tapi sekarang perilaku Bibi Ayame sudah lebih baik sejak Sakura bekerja, tentu saja karena Sakura memberinya sebagian gajinya untuk wanita mengerikan itu.

"Dan kau sebelumnya pasti murid Kaito?" Jiraiya melihat Sakura mengangguk. Genma menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka melihat murid-muridku berpakaian seksi seperti ini. Umm…aku suka sekali melihat gadis seksi dan cantik sepertimu. Apalagi dengan gayamu yang tomboy ini, pasti sangat menghibur mata bukan?" Jiraiya terkekeh geli, " Hmmm… kau terlihat manis, Nak. Aku ingat dulu ada gadis yang sangat mirip denganmu. Gadis kasar, tomboy, tapi _hot _sekali, sayang sekali aku tidak pernah berhasil mengajaknya kencan saat masih sekolah. Tapi tidak jadi masalah lagi, sekarang kan‒"

"Ehm ehm, Jiraiya-_sama_!" Genma berdehem tidak sabar.

Jiraiya menepuk keningnya,"Oh, iya. Maaf aku jadi terbawa suasana. Ehm. Jadi Nona Haruno, bagaimanapun sukanya aku dengan cewek seksi, tapi peraturan tetap peraturan. Aku tidak mau murid-muridku memakai pakaian yang tidak pantas lagi di sekolah. Aku ingin kau memperbaiki seragammu setelah kau menyelesaikan hukuman _skorsing_-mu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan tanpa sadar berteriak,"SKORS?"

"Skors? Apa maksudnya dengan skors?"

Jiraiya hampir melompat saat melihat sang istri tercinta baru saja memasuki ruangan. Jiraiya segera mendekati Tsunade dan langsung memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman mesra. Genma mendesah keras melihat kelakuan kedua ABG tua itu. Sakura sendiri masih terdiam di tempat, tetapi ia sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tapi memikirkan harus memakai rok selutut dan dasi kupu-kupu norak itu membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan skors, Jiraiya?" Tsunade memandang penuh tanya pada suaminya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum, "Begini, gadis cantik ini memakai seragam yang begitu seksi hari ini. Dia jadi mengingatkanku padamu, Sayang. Tapi peraturan Kirin tetap harus dijalankan. Nona Haruno melanggar peraturan yang cukup berat, makanya aku _skorsing_. Tapi tidak lama kok, cuma tiga hari."

Tsunade menganga menatap Jiraiya seolah belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau memberi hukuman pada Sakura hanya karena dia memakai seragam yang pendek?" teriak Tsunade membuat Jiraiya terkejut setengah mati.

"Y-ya, Sayang. Itu peraturan sekolah, aku sendiri yang membuatnya." Jiraiya terlihat cemas dengan kemarahan Tsunade.

"Sakura, kalau si Kakek Tua ini memberimu hukuman, apa kau mau mengganti seragammu?" Tsunade tiba-tiba bertanya pada Sakura yang tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Nona Tsunade. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menggantinya apalagi dasi konyol itu." Sakura menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Jawaban berani Sakura membuat Genma dan Jiraiya melotot, tapi tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sakura.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan. Jadi percuma saja kau menghukumnya, tidak akan berguna‒"Tsunade menudingkan telunjuknya saat Jiraiya ingin bicara,"‒dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengeluarkan murid-muridku dari sekolah ini. Jangan berharap bisa melakukan itu. Sudah untung dia mau pakai seragamnya. Berani sedikit saja kau mengusik murid-muridku, aku tidak akan meladenimu selama tiga bulan."

Kedua mata Jiraiya membelalak panik,"Sa-sayang, tiga bulan?"

"Ya! Tiga bulan! Kalau kau berani melakukannya, kita pisah ranjang tiga bulan!" Tsunade menekankan kata demi kata yang diucapkannya membuat Jiraiya kelabakan.

"Tsunade Sayang, k-kau tidak akan m-melakukan itu…"

Tsunade mendengus dan melipat lengannya di depan dada montoknya, "Oh, ya? Mau mencobanya?"

Jiraiya langsung memeluk Tsunade erat-erat, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku janji tidak mengusik murid-muridmu. Jangan mencoba melakukan itu padaku, Sayang. Aku tidak bisa sehari saja pisah darimu. Tiga puluh delapan tahun aku mencoba mendapatkanmu, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu. Nona Sakura, hukumanmu aku cabut."

Sakura memutar bola matanya melihat opera sabun di depannya, dia segera berjalan keluar tapi tidak lupa memberi kedipan mata pada Tsunade yang menyeringai senang padanya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya masih berpelukan, melupakan Genma yang menonton semuanya dengan mulut terbuka. Genma tidak tahu mesti berkata apa, dia yakin sekali sang Kepala Sekolah yang sudah gila itu tidak bisa diandalkan lagi untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis sok cantik itu. Genma tahu, kelemahan terbesar Jiraiya adalah Tsunade.

-oOo-

Sakura sudah sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan umum Konoha yang menyimpan banyak buku-buku menakjubkan. Tempat itu adalah salah satu surga bagi pencinta buku seperti Sakura. Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan gajinya yang tidak seberapa untuk membeli buku, tapi cukup dengan segepeng kartu anggota dan dia sudah bisa menikmati membaca di sana.

Tapi perpustakaan Kirin ternyata jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada perpustakaan manapun yang pernah dimasukinya. Ribuan buku tersusun rapi di rak-rak tinggi, ratusan meja dan kursi berjejer di samping rak. Langit-langit perpustakaan dipenuhi lukisan indah yang Sakura duga pastilah figur-figur legenda _shinobi _terkenalzaman dulu. Sementara itu salah satu dinding perpustakaan terbuat dari kaca tranparan yang menyajikan pemandangan taman anggrek Kirin yang indah.

Luar biasa.

Sakura segera memilih salah satu buku yang dari tadi dicarinya dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan untuk memilih deretan kursi yang sepi. Tapi hampir semua kursi di bagian itu penuh. Sakura sebenarnya cukup kaget karena murid-murid Kirin mau juga memenuhi perpustakaan.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih duduk di kursi paling ujung dekat jendela dan mulai menikmati bukunya. Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia membaca, tiba-tiba kursi di sampingnya ditarik oleh seseorang dan orang tersebut duduk. Sakura tidak mempedulikannya karena masih sibuk dengan bacaannya.

Lama-kelamaan Sakura jengah juga karena sepertinya dari tadi orang di sampingnya menatapnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya memandang bangku di sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda menatapnya datar dengan mata hitam yang tajam, seolah tidak malu karena tertangkap basah menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum, dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke bukunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Sakura masih merasakan pemuda di sampingnya sesekali menatapnya intens. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum. Dia akui pemuda di sampingnya ini sangatlah tampan. Rambut _dark-blue_ pemuda itu memiliki model yang tidak biasa, agak mencuat ke belakang. Tapi itu malah memberikan kesan unik di mata Sakura.

Duduk di samping gadis _pinky_ itu, Uchiha Sasuke terus melirik ke arah gadis itu tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Tadi dia sama sekali tidak sadar telah memilih kursi di samping gadis yang beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu sibuk dengan bacaannya, ia mengintip judul buku yang dibaca Sakura.

HYPATIA. *)

"Penggemar cerita-cerita kuno, huh?" Sasuke berkata tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk sebagai balasannya lalu kembali fokus ke bukunya. Mata Sasuke sedikit menyipit melihat gadis itu yang seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Kalau gadis lain pasti langsung merona dan dengan tangan gemetar menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, tapi tidak dengan gadis ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan cerita-cerita tentang wanita yang heroik seperti itu." Sasuke kelihatannya masih belum menyerah mendapatkan perhatian Sakura.

Ucapan Sasuke kali ini berhasil menyita perhatian gadis pink itu. Sakura mendongak dan alisnya berkerut sedikit saat memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat mendengar gadis itu bicara. Entah darimana datangnya rasa bangga dan puas yang dirasakannya hanya karena gadis itu bicara padanya. Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada wanita yang memiliki pengaruh yang jauh lebih kuat daripada laki-laki." Sasuke hampir menyeringai melihat alis Sakura semakin berkerut mendengar ucapannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya asal bicara, dia mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis cantik di sampingnya ini.

"Kau terlihat terlalu bangga dengan gender-mu sebagai laki-laki dan memandang rendah kaum wanita." Perkataan Sakura yang agak sinis itu membuat Sasuke tersentak yang ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memandang rendah wanita. Maksudku laki-laki itu adalah pemimpin, bukan yang dipimpin." Sasuke balas berkata dingin dengan nada yang terdengar congkak.

Sakura mendengus, "tapi sekarang tidak sedikit kok wanita bisa jadi pemimpin. Banyak juga wanita yang jadi presiden, walikota, atau pemimpin partai."

Sakura mendengar pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus juga.

"Itu karena sekarang banyak pemuda pengecut yang bersikap seperti banci. Aku dengar minggu kemarin ada cowok SMA yang mati gantung diri cuma karena dicampakkan seorang gadis. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya sendiri."

Sakura hanya terdiam memandang cowok Kirin tampan itu. Cowok itu benar-benar punya harga diri yang tinggi dan angkuh, Sakura membatin. Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan arogan Sasuke, padahal dalam hati ia cukup kesal.

"Ya, kalau memang itu pendapatmu. Tapi meskipun kau tidak suka, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau di dunia ini penuh dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu." Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hening untuk beberapa lama karena masing-masing sibuk dengan bacaannya.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan buku tadi di meja. Toh tidak ada aturan buku yang sudah dibaca harus dikembalikan ke rak lagi. Sakura menyadari kalau posisi duduknya terjepit di sudut antara meja, dinding, dan pemuda tampan itu. Dengan seringai nakal ia berjalan keluar dari tempat duduknya meskipun mustahil untuk dilewati karena pemuda itu masih duduk di kursi.

'Kita lihat seberapa kokoh rasa angkuh cowok ini!' Sakura membatin.

Sasuke yang masih memainkan kertas-kertas buku bacaannya terlonjak kaget saat gadis berambut pink itu berusaha keluar dari meja yang mereka tempati tanpa permisi dan dengan santainya menyelinap di antara meja dan dirinya. Mata Sasuke membelalak karena wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada Sakura. Ia mencengkeram erat buku yang sedang dipegangnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan napas saat hidung mancungnya bergesekan sedikit dengan seragam Sakura bagian depan. Bungsu Uchiha itu meneguk ludah ketika mata _onyx_-nya melihat sedikit dada putih mulus gadis _hot _itu, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat sangat kenyal. Tubuhnya menegang kaku saat dirasakannya paha kencang Sakura menggesek lututnya. Dia memberanikan diri menghirup udara dan langsung menyesalinya, wangi _lilac _yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari reaksi pemuda itu akibat kelakuan nakalnya, Haruno Sakura akhirnya berhasil keluar dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang masih terpana di kursinya.

Haruno Sakura mengibaskan dengan lembut rambut pendeknya yang berantakan. Seringai masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Tadi dia melihat dengan jelas tangan si tampan yang dingin itu mencengkeram buku dengan erat sampai tangannya memutih pucat karena terpesona olehnya. Jelas, setinggi dan sekokoh apapun dinding keangkuhan seorang laki-laki, pasti akan runtuh olehnya jika dia mau. Gadis tomboy itu melangkah dengan anggun berjalan keluar perpustakaan, roknya yang sangat pendek yang membuat paha mulusnya terekspos menambah keseksiannya. Dia tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar semua cowok yang melihatnya meneguk ludah.

_Well_, dunia memang penuh dengan wanita-wanita yang berpengaruh kuat terhadap laki-laki kan?

-oOo-

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda semua pelajaran hari itu telah selesai. Satu per satu murid keluar dari kelas dengan wajah sumringah dan celotehan riang, tidak berbeda dengan murid-murid sekolah lain, tapi berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mata pemuda itu berkilat kesal sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia dengan kasar menendang kursinya saat melangkah keluar kelas, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanda tanya teman-temannya.

Namikaze Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mendekati Gaara yang masih sibuk membereskan tasnya.

"Gaara, apa kau tahu si _teme_ kenapa? Tingkahnya dari tadi aneh sekali." Naruto berbisik penasaran.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, "aku juga tidak tahu."

"Dari pelajaran ketiga dia sudah seperti itu." Ujar pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah bersender di dinding.

"Mmm… Aneh sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya saat istirahat?" gumam Naruto.

Terdengar suara tawa dari mulut cowok berambut hitam klimis yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Keempat sahabatnya melihatnya heran.

"Apa yang lucu, Sai?" Neji yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru menatap ingin tahu pada Sai.

Sai melihat kiri kanan, setelah murid terakhir -selain mereka berlima- meninggalkan kelas, ia mulai berdehem untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Sepertinya Sasuke dari tadi sedang dalam keadaan nafsu yang sangat tinggi. Tidak heran kalau pulang dari sini dia langsung ke klub menyewa gadis untuk ditiduri." Tawa Sai kembali pecah setelah dia mengatakan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara hampir berbarengan.

Sai menghentikan tawanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat istirahat, tapi selama di kelas Sasuke selalu meringis seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku heran melihatnya terus berkeringat padahal kelas kan dingin. Saat aku melihat sedikit ke bawah…" Sai menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk menahan tawa, "…bagian depan celananya menggembung. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum."

Sai tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Sudut matanya berair saking merasa geli. Dan beberapa detik kemudian keempat pemuda lainnya juga pecah dalam tawa.

.

.

Benar-benar memalukan!

Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah pujaan para gadis, selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang pernah ia tiduri, tapi belum pernah ada yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Selama di kelas setelah kejadian mengejutkan di perpustakaan, ia terus menerus membayangkan sosok seksi seorang Haruno Sakura. Selama di kelas, bayangan erotis terus berkelebatan di matanya.

Membayangkan dirinya menarik lepas semua kancing seragam itu untuk melihat lebih jelas dada putih mulus ranum yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, kemudian dia akan meremas benda kenyal itu dengan tangannya dan dia menikmati salah satu putingnya yang dengan menghisapnya. Membayangkan saat helaian rambut merah jambu gadis itu menyapu pipinya ketika bibirnya melumat bibir merah tipis itu. Membayangkan paha mulus nan kencang itu bergesekan dengan pahanya saat gadis itu melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggangnya. Membayangkan tangannya bergerilya di setiap inci tubuh rampingnya yang sintal, lidahnya menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit indahnya, menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang menguarkan aroma _lilac_ menggoda, merasakan asin keringatnya yang‒

STOP!

Sasuke berteriak dalam hati. Jemarinya meremas rambut ravennya gemas. Bagus. Sekarang dia sudah bertransformasi dari seorang pria angkuh pujaan kaum hawa menjadi maniak seks yang bahkan bisa _ON_ di dalam kelas hanya karena berkhayal tentang gadis pengganggu sialan itu. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan lagi semua ocehan gurunya karena terlena oleh bayangan erotis saat gadis itu mendesahkan namanya penuh kenikmatan ketika dia memasuki gadis itu semakin dalam dan‒

STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!

BRAKKKK

Sasuke menendang botol bekas tidak bersalah di depannya hingga terpental. Napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi. Setelah beberapa saat dia baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya heran, ada juga yang takut. Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia masih berada di parkiran yang ramai. Dia mendecih kesal. Saat dia mendekati mobilnya, Sasuke terpaku beku melihat seseorang di depannya.

Gadis yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya hari ini berdiri di samping motor besar hitam yang terparkir di samping mobilnya. Saat gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kedua bola mata zamrud itu bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_-nya. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat ini, napasnya memburu dan matanya yang hitam semakin menggelap ditutupi kabut nafsu melihat gadis itu.

Kalau saja parkiran sedang sepi, pemuda itu mungkin sudah menerjang gadis itu dan langsung menyeretnya ke dalam mobilnya. Sasuke pasti tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk segera merobek seragamnya dan langsung menikmati sugguhan yang‒

KUSO!

Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan secepatnya membawa mobilnya keluar dari halaman Kirin. Dia merasa ini keputusan paling bagus sebelum dia bertranformasi lagi dari maniak menjadi pemerkosa.

Cih!

Bukannya menuju ke rumah, pemuda Uchiha itu malah membawa kendaraannya ke apartemen pribadinya. Dia meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan membawanya ke telinganya. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang yang ditelepon menjawab panggilannya dengan riang.

"_Moshi-moshi, Sasu-kun!" _

"Hn, Akira."

"_Ada apa kau menghubungiku, Sasu-kun?" _tanya suara di seberang sana yang terdengar manja.

"Ke apartemenku sekarang!"

Hanya satu kalimat dan Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lumayan, pikirnya. Cewek bernama Akira itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah mampir di ranjangnya. Sasuke memilihnya saat ini hanya karena Akira memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan gadis sialan itu, hanya saja warnanya lebih tua. Lumayan untuk pelampiasan.

-oOo-

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sehingga Sakura tidak sadar langit sudah gelap ketika dia berjalan keluar dari bengkel tempatnya bekerja. Setelah memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada Kiba, ia segera menaiki motornya menjauh dari bengkel itu. Dari kaca spion ia bisa melihat Kiba melambaikan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Kiba merupakan sosok yang penting dalam hidup Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara, tentu saja mereka tidak berpacaran. Tapi meskipun demikian, ciuman di bibir bukanlah hal yang asing bagi mereka berdua. Kiba memang suka sekali mencium bibirnya dan dia sendiri juga suka, tapi tidak ada yang namanya cinta atau nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya sekedar ciuman biasa tanpa arti bagi mereka.

Saat Sakura melintas di depan daerah butik-butik elit di Kieri Street, matanya menangkap sosok gadis seumurannya berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura membisikkan nama itu dalam hatinya. Rambut pirang gadis itu melayang indah saat tangannya berusaha menyetop taksi yang lewat. Sayangnya tidak ada taksi yang berhenti. Pandangan Sakura teralih ke kaki gadis itu, pantas saja gadis itu terlihat susah berjalan dan terus meringis. Hak sepatu kirinya patah. Sakura menghela napas dan melajukan motornya tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Naiklah!" Kata Sakura saat sudah berada di depan gadis itu.

Yamanaka Ino membelalakkan mata birunya ketika ia mengenali orang yang menyuruhnya naik. Wajahnya secara mendadak menjadi berseri-seri. Rasa sakit di kakinya langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Pangerannya datang menjemput dan menolongnya lagi. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Ino duduk di belakang sang 'Pangeran'.

"Kau tahu dimana aku? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ino riang menatap orang yang memboncengnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ino mendengus, tapi tidak merasa kesal karena sudah biasa didiamkan oleh 'pemuda' ini. Dengan ragu Ino memeluk pinggang Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak, tapi Sakura hanya mendiamkan saja. Ingin sekali rasanya Ino menarik lepas helm hitam pemuda ini, tapi ia takut kalau Pangerannya marah dan tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau pergi ke sekolahku ya? Aku mengejarmu tahu!" Gerutu Ino sambil memukul pelan bahu Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino terus mengoceh membicarakan aktivitasnya di sekolah, di rumah, di tempat pemotretan, di salon, di butik, dan dimana saja dia berada dalam seminggu ini. Sementara itu Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan gembira gadis cantik di belakangnya. Saat Ino bercerita tentang keluarganya di rumah, entah kenapa hati Sakura terasa hangat.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino pun merasakan hatinya menghangat saat pemuda di depannya tertawa kecil mendengar ceritanya. Meskipun Ino tidak mendengar jelas suara tawanya, tapi Ino tahu dari pundaknya yang bergetar.

"…Deidara-nii benar-benar sepupu menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia memberiku kado isinya foto-fotonya yang tidak jelas semua. Kau tahu? Aku pernah melihatnya menonton film porno begitu fokusnya sampai tidak sadar air liurnya mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibir. Iiiihhhh…"

Sakura tertawa lagi, baginya apapun yang diceritakan gadis manja di belakangnya ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Tapi kemarin aku sedikit bertengkar dengan Ayah, dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak yang punya Shimura Entertainment, kau tahu kan? Jelas aku menolaknya. Memang sih Sai itu orangnya baik dan tampan juga, tapi kan aku masih muda, ngapain nikah cepat-cepat, iya tidak?"

Kedua manik zamrud itu sedikit meredup mendengar cerita terakhir Ino. Dia segera menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang pagar besar yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Di balik gerbang itu terlihat beberapa penjaga berseragam hitam tengah berjaga di pos. Maklum, rumah itu adalah rumah Walikota Konoha.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Sakura saat merasakan gadis di belakangnya tidak turun-turun dari motornya.

Putri tunggal Walikota itu menggerutu saat terpaksa turun dari motor hitam itu. Dia berlari ke depan motor dan menatap penuh harap pada Pangerannya yang masih memakai helm hitam itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, kau mau masuk ke rumahku? Mumpung orang tuaku ada di rumah, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Ayo turun!" Ino menarik narik jaket biru Sakura antusias.

Bukannya turun, Sakuran malah tancap gas meninggalkan Ino yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Huh, selalu begitu. Selalu pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa." Ino mendesah sedih memandang motor yang akhirnya menghilang di belokan jalan.

-oOo-

Haruno Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, ia menatap langit-langit seolah mencari sesuatu yang menarik disana. Dengan helaan napas berat ia meraih bantal gulingnya yang bergambar Barbie dan menutup mukanya dengan itu.

Sejak mengantar Ino tadi ia merasa sesak di dadanya, tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat. Sakura sudah berusaha bertahun-tahun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada air matanya dan ia berhasil. Tidak ada alasan untuk tumpah sekarang. Rumah besar itu tadi memang membuatnya harus mengingat hal-hal sialan yang selalu ia coba lupakan. Pikirannya menari-nari mengingat sebagian masa lalunya yang sialan.

_._

_Sakura kecil melongokkan kepala keluar jendela mobil dengan antuisias. Belum pernah ia melihat rumah sebesar ini. Hati gadis mungil itu tengah gembira bahkan hampir meledak saking bahagianya. Paman Okubo tadi memberitahu dia kalau dia akan tinggal di rumah ini dengan ayahnya. _

_Ayah._

_Kata itu sungguh seperti pelangi bagi Sakura. Sakura selalu menyebut sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia dengan kata pelangi. Mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti di depan teras rumah besar itu. Sakura pun segera turun dari mobil saat Okubo membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan langkah riang ia berlari ke depan pintu rumah itu, berharap ayahnya segera menyambutnya dan memeluknya lalu memutar-mutarkannya di udara seperti yang pernah ia lihat di acara telenovela televisi kesukaannya._

_Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lebar saat seorang pelayan pria membukanya dan menyuruhnya segera masuk. Okubo memberikan sebuah amplop kepada pelayan tadi dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Sakura juga tidak tahu._

_Setelah mencium pipi Okubo yang segera pergi dari rumah itu, gadis lima tahun itu berlari ke dalam dan langsung duduk di salah satu sofa empuk di sana. Ia tertawa-tawa saat menggenjotkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan tubuhnya memantul-mantul._

"_Mana ayah?" Sakura bertanya kepada pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya yang kelihatannya bingung dengan pertanyaannya._

"_Nona duduk disitu dulu ya." Pelayan itu lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu._

_Mata hijau gadis itu menoleh kesana kemari dengan kagum. Rumah barunya sangat besar dan indah. Apalagi dia akan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sakura adalah anak yang cerdas, ia tahu apa itu Ibu dan Ayah. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu Ayahnya, dalam bayangannya ayah itu pastilah pria tampan seperti ayah Dulce Maria. Setiap dia pulang sekolah pasti ayah menjemputnya. Memikirkannya saja dia sudah gembira bukan kepalang._

_Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura menoleh, dengan serta merta pelayan yang tadi menyambut Sakura datang lagi dan membawakan tas yang dibawa orang yang baru masuk. Sakura melihat pria itu dan langsung yakin dia ayahnya._

"_AYAH!" teriaknya cempreng lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan memeluk ayahnya._

_Pria itu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Sakura di kakinya dan memandang Sakura bingung. _

"_Siapa dia, Reichi?" tanya pria itu pada pelayan yang bernama Reichi itu._

"_Saya juga tidak tahu, Yamanaka-sama. Tadi ada seorang pria yang mengantarnya kesini dan dia menitipkan amplop ini untuk Anda." Reichi menyerahkan amplop dari Okubo tadi kepada majikannya._

_Yamanaka Inoichi mengangguk dan menyuruh Reichi pergi sementara itu ia duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Sakura. Sakura sendiri memandang Inoichi antusias dan berdiri di samping lengan sofa tempat Inoichi duduk. Sesuai bayangannya, ayahnya sangat tampan. Rambut ayahnya pirang seperti boneka Barbie Rapunzel miliknya dan matanya biru, tampan sekali._

_Raut wajah Inoichi langsung berubah gelap setelah ia selesai membaca surat dalam amplop tadi. Ia menggenggam erat kertas di tangannya dan melayangkan matanya menatap gadis mungil di sampingnya. Matanya menatap lekat sosok anak balita itu dan terkejut saat balita itu langsung memanjat kakinya dan duduk di pangkuannya._

"_Ayah! Ayah kenal Sakula kan?" tanya Sakura menatap langsung mata ayahnya._

_Inoichi masih terdiam seribu bahasa memperhatikan anak kecil yang sangat nyaman duduk di atas pahanya._

"_Tadi ibu pelgi ke Kolea sendili, tidak ajak Sakula. Kata Paman Okubo Sakula tinggal sama ayah saja di sini." Masih dengan nada antusias Sakura mencoba mengajak bicara ayahnya meskipun sedari tadi Inoichi hanya diam menatapnya._

"_Ayah, hali ini ulang tahun Sakula lho. Nanti kita naik bianglala ya, Sakula belum penah naik itu."_

_Tiba-tiba Inoichi mengangkat Sakura dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan anak itu di sofa. Inoichi berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana._

_Hari telah menjelang senja, barusan Sakura sudah makan ditemani oleh Reichi di ruang makan. Tas ranselnya diletakkannya di atas kursi di sebelah kursinya. Sakura baru saja menelan potongan puding terakhirnya saat suara-suara ribut mengusiknya. Ia melihat dua orang baru saja memasuki ruang makan, ayahnya dan seorang wanita yang dia tidak tahu siapa._

"_Jadi ini anak itu? Anak harammu dengan simpananmu itu?" teriak wanita itu histeris memandang nyalang Sakura. Reichi hanya menundukkan kepala kepada dua majikannya itu._

_Sakura tersentak saat mendengar kata 'anak haram' diucapkan oleh wanita itu. Itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata itu ditujukan padanya. Ibunya dulu sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Meskipun Sakura tentu saja tidak tahu apa artinya itu, tapi dia tahu kata-kata itu bukan kata-kata yang baik karena dulu ibunya juga mengatakan 'anak haram' saat marah padanya.  
_

"_Harumi dengarkan dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Lily melahirkan anakku. Dan asal kau tahu, dia bukan simpananku." Inoichi mencengkeram kedua pundak wanita bernama Harumi itu._

"_Aku sudah tahu, aku seharusnya sudah tahu kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan dia. Kau menyesal kan menikahiku? Kalau kau mencintai dia kenapa kau menerima perjodohan kita?" Harumi semakin memekik kencang sambil menangis._

_Inoichi menghela napas lelah, "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan Lily, hubungan kami sudah berakhir saat aku memutuskan menerima perjodohan itu dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikahimu. Saat ini hanya kau yang kucintai, Harumi. Aku tidak menyesal, kau memberikan Ino untukku, aku bahagia. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka saat itu Lily tengah hamil, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."_

_Harumi menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Inoichi tajam._

"_Kalau memang benar ucapanmu itu, aku tidak ingin anak itu ada disini. Aku tidak mau anak haram itu hadir di tengah-tengah kau, aku dan Ino. Aku tidak mau tahu kemana kau meletakkan anak ini dimana, yang jelas tidak di rumah ini!"_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu Harumi berlari ke kamar putri tunggal mereka di lantai dua. Inoichi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan matanya memandang gadis kecil yang menunduk memainkan resleting tasnya. Rambut merah muda dan mata hijau cemerlang anak itu benar-benar warisan dari wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi hidupnya._

"_Reichi." Pria itu memanggil pelayannya dengan suara beratnya yang serak. Reichi yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk mendekati Inoichi._

"_Bawa dia ke mobilku, nanti aku menyusul." _

_Reichi pun mengambil ransel di atas kursi dan menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengajaknya keluar rumah. Ia menatap kasihan pada anak kecil yang terus diam tak bersuara itu. Diam-diam pria paruh baya itu mengelus puncak kepala balita itu dengan sayang.  
_

_Hingga Inoichi memasuki mobilnya dan membawanya ke sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Konoha pun Sakura tetap diam tak bersuara. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melirik ayahnya sekalipun, hanya terus menunduk memandang ranselnya._

_Di panti asuhan kecil itu, setelah Inoichi selesai mengurus semuanya dengan Bibi Ayame, wanita tiga puluh tahunan itu menggandeng Sakura masuk ke panti. Yamanaka Inoichi berusaha meneguk ludah di tenggorokannya yang tercekat saat bola mata hijau redup memandangnya sedih._

_Sejak saat itu Haruno Sakura benar- benar membenci hari ulang tahunnya, hari ketika dirinya dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya._

_._

_._

PRANGG

Ayame yang tengah mematikan lampu di ruang makan terkejut mendengar suara barang pecah dari kamar belakang. Beberapa anak panti membuka pintu kamar dan menjulurkan kepala mereka penasaran, tetapi ada pula yang bersikap biasa karena suara barang pecah bukan lagi hal baru di panti ini.

Ayame hanya menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mulutnya kemudian mengoceh mengatai orang yang membuat keributan di malam hari begini.

"Dasar monster _pinky_, pasti main lempar gelas seenaknya lagi. Awas saja kalau gelas yang pecah itu tidak diganti."

-oOo-

Di tempat lain, di dalam sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah milik salah satu anak keluarga terkaya di Konoha, seorang pemuda menatap langit-langit kamar dengan melamun. Di pelupuk matanya, gambar seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang tersenyum padanya muncul lagi. Dia memejamkan mata berharap bayangan itu segera hilang, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Yang ada malah bayangan dua kolam hijau bening berkedip menggodanya.

Uchiha Sasuke menghembuskan udara lewat mulutnya dengan kasar. Kenapa gadis itu selalu mengganggunya. Bahkan tadi Akira marah-marah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu saat Sasuke malah memanggil nama Sakura di waktu puncak pergumulan mereka. Jujur saja, saat meniduri Akira tadi, dia terus membayangkan Sakura lah yang ada dalam pelukannya. Hanya Sakura.

Sial! Hanya mengingat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum padanya tadi membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Gadis itu entah bagaimana caranya telah mengalihkan dunianya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dan Sasuke harus mencoba berhenti untuk terus berpikir seolah-olah dia satu-satunya gadis yang ada di dunia ini.

Nada dering ponselnya menyentakkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon ia langsung saja menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo."

"_Halo, Sasuke-kun. Kau ada dimana?"_ suara yang sangat lembut terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Di apartemen." Jawab Sasuke malas begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"_Oh. Tadi aku dan Tou-san makan malam di rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada."_ Nada suara di seberang terdengar kecewa.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Hn."

"_Tadi aku membawakanmu nasi goreng tomat, aku sudah taruh di kamarmu. Tapi…sepertinya sia-sia."_ Suara gadis itu sangat terdengar dibuat-buat ceria di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang pemuda itu ucapkan, membuat gadis yang meneleponnya semakin kecewa.

"_Tadi ayahku dan ayahmu ingin membicarakan tentang itu lagi, tapi mereka menunggumu‒" _

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan intonasi kesal yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

"Hinata! Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk membicarakan rencana comblang-comblangan bodoh itu, mending tidak usah saja. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka hidupku diatur-atur."

Setelah itu secepat kilat Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon dan melepas baterai ponselnya. Ia melempar ponsel itu ke sembarang tempat dengan kesal.

Ini yang paling dia benci dari ayahnya yang sok otoriter itu. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran ayahnya itu sampai-sampai harus menjodoh-jodohkan dia dengan gadis yang bukan pilihannya. Cukup Itachi saja yang jadi korban perjodohan konyol itu. Dia bukan kakaknya yang selalu menuruti kemauan konyol ayahnya.

Sebenarnya agak merasa bersalah juga berkata seperti itu pada Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah adik sepupu sahabatnya. Tapi lebih baik begitu daripada memberi harapan palsu pada gadis itu. Dia tidak akan pernah mau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Pertama, karena dia memang tidak punya perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. Kedua‒teringat pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar‒ dia akan membuat salah satu sahabatnya patah hati. Dan yang ketiga…

Bayangan dua kolam hijau bening yang berkedip nakal ke arahnya datang lagi.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*) HYPATIA adalah seorang filsuf wanita yang merupakan ahli matematika, filsafat, dan astronomi yang hidup di Alexandria, Mesir, pada abad ke-empat sebelum Masehi. Beberapa sejarah mengatakan bahwa dia Atheis. Wanita ini merupakan guru bagi banyak kaum pria yang merupakan kalangan elit istana pada masa itu. Tetapi Hypatia tewas dimutilasi dan dikuliti oleh sekelompok penganut Kristen yang menganggapnya perusuh agama dan mempraktekkan ilmu sihir. Temuannya yang paling terkenal adalah teori bahwa lintasan orbit bumi mengelilingi matahari berbentuk elips. Teori ini nantinya akan dipakai oleh Galileo Galilei dalam pengembangan ilmu astronomi.

* * *

LO-LOHA! *takut-takut*

Gomen udah telantarin fic-fic terlalu lama,, sebenarnya gak ada alasan khusus.,. Cuma belakangan ini gak mood buat ngetik apapun.. Aduh,, jadi gak enak nih buat yg udah nungguin…

Chapter ini cherry udah masukin nih SasuSaku nya, yaaaa karakter Sakura disni emang agak nakal, jadi jangan diprotes ya.. hahaha… Kan sakura kayak gitu juga karena beban hidup, hehehe ***Ditonjok XD $%^$$%#$ Untuk yang nungguin hinata, ntar juga dia muncul kok….

Sbenernya ini pertama kali cherry bkin fic rated M kayak gini, dan sumpah deg degan bangeeet pas ngetik di bagian vulgarnya… Lirik kanan lirik kiri ngecek ada yg liat atau gak… hehehe…. cherry udah baca-baca fic rated M sebelum bkin chapter ini *aduh ketahuan deh suka baca gituan juga,, wkwkwkwkwkwk Soalnya cherry ngerasa fic jauh lebih baik dbkin rated M daripada T,,,, *tapi sumpah cherry gak mesum kok… XD

Haduh, cherry bener2 emosional bnget nulis chapter 3 ini, entah atau emang lagi galau atau emang cherry nya cengeng.. cherry nangis pas nulis ini,, tapi anget dingin juga pas bagian SasuSaku nya…

Yosh! tengkyu banget buat yang udah baca n review chapter kemaren, kalian benar2 luar biasa… Mudah2n chapter ini gak mengcewakan kalian semua… hiks…

Jessica Sarutobi, aguma, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, cinta, Uchiha Dian-chan, Andrean Tristan, Nurul uchiasakura, Naomi Kanzaki, Hatsune Cherry, sasa-hime, Seisheira, Eky-chan, Bhounthye Phouthrye, mewmewmeoong, Ryu kun, Aika Yuki-chan, miyank, Nona Satria Baja Hitam, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, iya baka-san, nilakandi, Kiki RyuEun Teuk, Yepeh, SasuSakuSasoGaa, Mizuira Kumiko, , Yukkiteru-sama, kanon, Sakusasu 4ever, SaSaku ToCherry, Aoi YuMekawa, Api Hitam AMATERASU, silentre, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Karasu Uchiha, FairyLucyka, SaGaaRi. Uchiha, Anka-chan, endless night, Cags, Andrean, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Guest, Sweet Ave Maria, Sora- Chan, Gege, ridafi-chan,  .5, chayesung, AdelVocalovers, Trancy Anafeloz, Peach Saphire, Uchiha No Selvie, white moon uchiha, dan Winnie.

Makasih buat review kalian semua, chapter ini review lagi ya…. *puppy eyes no jutsu** ^^


End file.
